Krinkov Armories
Krinkov Armories was a Human weapons manufacturer that was famous for producing firearms that resembled the AK-47, a historical firearm from 20th Century Earth. Indeed, the company itself is owned by Izhmash, a manufacturing conglamorate that produces just about anything that one would need. Krinkov deals only in firearms though, and dabbles slightly in defensive technologies such as anti-missle systems, shielding technologies, and body armor. It is located in Vladivostok, Russia. Krinkov also has hundreds of manufacturing centers all over Human Space that report directly to headquarters back on Earth. Description & History Krinkov was founded in 2500 by the Izhmash Manufacturing Corporation in Russia. The company was intended to produce weapons that would rival those of Misriah Armories, a major figure in military defense contracts. Krinkov wanted to bcome one of the foremost designers of technology that would be used to arm the UNSC. They believed in rugged designs, but they also believed in an iconic style. Krinkov seemed almost morally opposed to blocky weapon designs as they believed that they didn't have any sort of style. They were cost effective, true, but they didn't inspire fear in the weilder, which was what this company wanted to change. Krinkov produced every sort of weapon type imaginable ranging from pistols to rocket launchers. By far, the company's favorite production model was in assault rifles, taking up roughly 80% of all production. Krinkov designed their product with ease of use in mind. They wanted their users to familiarize themselves with their equipment and be ready to fight in the time it takes to insert a magazine and charge the weapon. Since Krinkov is owned by Izhmash, a common design used by the company when making their weapons is to use the historical Avtomat Kalashnikov, Model 1947 design, though the use of the actual 'AK' brand has been constantly renewed by Izhmash, who insists that the design can be manufactured only by Izhmash and no-one else. Krinkov weapons use the prefix 'PK'. Most users simply see this as a simple model number, but the 'P' is not a Latin letter, but a Cyrillic letter. The proper way to refer to one of these weapons is a Russkiy Krinkov, literally, a Russian Krinkov. This has led to jokes with users who lightheartedly refer to their models as 'Rusty Krinkovs'. Despite their expectations, Krinkov was not able to beat Misriah as the number one weapons manufacturer to score a defense contract with the UNSC, but Krinkov was the number three manufacturer behind Orion Arms. Krinkov also enjoys domestic success with their weapons. The Russian government considers them a stamp of national pride and they are sold to police and security forces throughout Eastern Europe. Krinkov weapons tend to have long curving magazines that can hold upwards of forty rounds in them. The weapon bodies are rugged, yet can move slightly in combat when firing. Weapon sights are usually fixed on the weapon, but rail systems are placed on the top of the weapons and on the foregrips for adding attachments or grenade lanuchers. Krinkov weapons share their AK brethren's DNA in the sense that they are notorious for survivng in many situations that would ground a regular weapon. Krinkov uses special lubricant which allows it to be used in outer space without fear of it boiling away in hard vacuum. The curved magazine design is present in other Krinkov weapons, from SMGs, Shotguns, and even pistols with official extended magazine modifications. Krinkovs are also very cheap to make since they are made with polymers and plastics. Some models made off-world are actually constructed with wooden furniture. These weapons are highly valued by collectors and special forces groups as they seem to have an organic feel that one cannot get with polymer. The cheapness of the guns have directly resulted in many groups all over Known Space buying Krinkovs. However, this also means that seedier elements also have been able to get their hands on them. Krinkovs are commonly used by over 70% of criminal groups thanks to their ubiquitous design and sheer low cost to produce. Products Assault Rifles *PK-27 *PK-71 *PK-99 *PK-31 Behind the Scenes *Krinkovs and Izhmash are there to fill the niche of Russian weapons in AK-style that are so iconic to us today. Recently, I've been seeing lots of science fiction using Russian-style weaponry, from Borderlands using Vladof designs with the iconic curved mags, and even in Elysium, where the main character is seen using an AKM, in 2154. This has led me to believe that if snow, mud, and blunt force trauma can't kill an AK, not even time will diminish these weapons capabilities. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Running in the Family Trivia *Despite the fact that the 'PK' Suffix is not actually pronounced 'Pee-Kay', common usage has simply made it a commonplace convention. Category:Manufacturer Category:Weapon